Dine with me?
by nicolejofletch
Summary: Stiles works at the Diner where he has become good friends with Laura Hale. Was bringing Derek to the diner one morning the best thing that's ever happened to Stiles? AU. STEREK.
1. Morning regular

Stiles had worked at the Diner on the edge of Beacon Hills for about two years now and knew the regulars. Laura Hale being one of those regulars. So when she walked in on Monday morning for her breakfast, Stiles wasn't surprised. It was who she was with that did surprise him though. Derek Hale had never been in the Diner in the time Stiles had worked here, at least not when he was on shift anyway. Laura and Derek Hale were very different – Laura Hale was very outgoing and friendly whereas Derek Hale kept to himself. Stiles got on well with Laura and they had actually become quite good friends over the past few years, to the delight of Stiles. He enjoyed her company and looked forward to her coming in each morning. But this time Laura didn't take her usual place up at the counter, instead choosing one of the booths in the corner – Stiles figured this was because Derek was with her, and wouldn't want to have to socialise with anyone other than his sister. Laura had told Stiles how Derek was actually great and real caring with her, but Stiles was yet to believe her. It was a shame really because Derek Hale was most probably the hottest man to walk the earth and Stiles would definitely be crushing on him if it weren't for his crappy attitude. So this morning, Stiles knew he had to face Derek and Laura for their order and made his way over praying that Derek wouldn't bite his head off.

'Hey chick, how are you this fine morning?' Stiles asked Laura, trying to sound as casual as he usually was with her. He filled up her cup with her regular coffee that she always drank and smiled down at her before turning to face Derek.

'Coffee?' He asked, and poured when Derek nodded.

'I'm great babe, can you do us two bacon sandwiches please Stiles?' Laura asked before taking a sip of her coffee and trying to hold back the cry of pleasure that always threatened to come out when she had her coffee here at the diner. It was the best coffee Laura had tasted in her life and that's one of the main reasons she came into the diner every morning before work. That, and the amazing company that is Stiles Stillinski. She really thought of Stiles as a friend now, and looked forward to seeing him each day.

'Sure thing, coming right up!' Stiles grinned at Laura before heading back over to the counter to put in her order. Usually Laura would sit up front and chat with Stiles as he worked, but given that she had Derek with her, Stiles forgave her for abandoning her duties this one morning.

'Chick? Babe? Really?' Derek asked with a sarcastic tone to his voice as he looked at his sister. 'You two dating or something?'

'Stiles and I? Dating? Hahaha. No Derek, I am not dating Stiles. He's actually a very good friend of mine'. Laura loved how protective Derek was over her but it was also hilarious to watch.

Derek didn't answer with anything other than a growl.

'So, how's the coffee bro?' Laura asked, knowing that Derek was going to love it just as much as she.

'It's ok'. He replied, taking another sip.

'Just ok? Ha, Derek you've drank most of it before I've even drank half of mine – you definitely love it!'

'I was in need of a caffeine fix'. Derek lied. The coffee was actually as amazing as Laura had promised, he just didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right. He never knew coffee could be so mouth-wateringly good.

'Sure bro, whatever you say'.

Stiles was trying not to look over at the Hales too much but he couldn't stop himself. He could actually see Derek Hale smiling, which was not something he ever thought he would see in his lifetime. When their bacon was ready, Stiles had to breathe so he didn't make an ass of himself in front of them both.

'Two bacon sandwiches here!' Stiles grinned as if he were bearing a new child or something. When he noticed Dereks coffee empty he was even happier. Nobody drank the coffee faster than Laura Hale. 'More coffee?' He asked.

'Leave a pot could you babe?' Laura winked up at Stiles.

'Sure thing chick'. Stiles answered before turning away to get their coffee.

The rest of the morning went by as normal after Laura and Derek left. Stiles was itching for his shift to end so he could go do his babysitting duties for his best friend Scott and wife Alison. Stiles had been made godfather to their baby Ethan and had fallen in love with him the second he'd laid eyes on him. At the age of 20, they had gotten married after being together for 4 years and baby Ethan came a year later. Stiles thought it was strange at first, being a godfather to his best friends baby at the age of 21 but now he doesn't even think twice about it. Ethan was already two years old and Stiles still couldn't get enough of him. He babysits every Monday evening for their date night and any other time they need helping out. Laura comes by sometimes because she was also growing fond of Ethan – and she was amazing with him. Stiles sometimes wished he wasn't gay so he could get with Laura and have children with her because she would be an awesome mam. Stiles was going to be babysitting Ethan all afternoon instead of just the evening as Scott and Alison needed to be out of town for some work thing. But Stiles didn't mind, it's not like he had anything else planned anyway.


	2. Iron Man

Stiles had spent the afternoon entertaining little Ethan, and now at 5pm had just put him off to bed. Ethan was a very heavy sleeper and could sleep for hours without waking up. Laura had texted him earlier saying she was coming round to chill with Stiles and he was looking forward to it as he'd missed his daily chat with her. Laura didn't turn up until 7pm and greeted Stiles with all apologies.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry!' Laura cried out as Stiles opened the door to let her in. 'Work got a bit busy at the end of the shift with some shitty customers and I couldn't leave Derek with them or God only knows what he would have said to them!' Derek and Laura owned the Beacon Hills Motor Garage in town – Laura ran the business side of things and dealt with the customers whilst Derek did the mechanic work. It worked well for them and was actually a real successful business for the Hales.

'Ok, it's fine'. Stiles laughed at how sorry Laura actually looked. 'I've just put on Iron Man, if you care to join me?' Stiles knew Laura wasn't a fan of these films and loved it when he could get his own way.

'Iron man, really?' Laura groaned. 'That's not fair babe, you know I hate it'.

'I know. It's not my fault you took forever getting here'. Stiles grinned at Laura as she slumped onto the couch.

'Fine, punish me Stiles Stillinski. I thought we were friends'. She smiled, throwing a cushion at his face.

After watching the movie for the best part of an hour, Stiles looked over to Laura and wasn't surprised to see she wasn't exactly paying much attention to the screen. Stiles found it funny how her attention couldn't be kept by something she wasn't interested in.

'So what was with this morning?' Stiles asked, and saw that Laura was pleased he had stopped watching the movie.

'What you mean babe?' Laura asked, getting up and heading to the kitchen to get a drink. Stiles got up and followed her, sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

'Coming in with Derek and totally taking away our morning time!' Stiles faked a hurt look on his face and Laura couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter. 'Seriously though, has Derek ever actually been in the diner other than today?'

'Hmmm, I don't think so'. Laura sat down opposite Stiles with a glass of water.

'So what made him come in today?' Stiles asked and Laura just looked at him, trying to hide her grin. 'I'm just curious what brought him to the diner is all'. Stiles felt him cheeks start to burn and hoped Laura hadn't noticed.

'Ah, I've been bugging him for months about how awesome the coffee is and he eventually cracked and agreed to come try it with me. And turns out I was right; I knew he'd like it as much as me'.

'So will he be coming back?'

'Why do you want to know, Stiles?' Laura smiled over at him and thought it was cute the way he was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

'I just, I wanted to know if I was going to lose my Laura morning time'. Stiles replied, finally looking her in the eye.

'Sure that's it?' When Stiles just nodded, she continued. 'Derek will most likely be joining be again, but don't worry babe, we will be sitting up top with you like usual. I just wanted to ease Derek into it today and I don't think forcing him into the world of Stillinski would have best pleased him'. Laura laughed.

'Hey, what's wrong with Stillinski world?' Stiles looked gutted at this, but he still smiled anyway.

'Nothing at all, you know that. But you should also know that Derek finds it hard to be comfortable around people and you are quite full on Mr Stillinski. I can't imagine you would have toned yourself down to make him feel comfortable sitting up there right?'

'Ah, probably not'.

'Thought so. Anyway I should be heading home, I'm quite tired. Make sure you're ready for me and my bro in the morning Stiles. I can't wait for my two favourite boys to meet'. Laura hugged Stiles before leaving, and Stiles couldn't understand why his heart beat had suddenly got much quicker. Sitting in the living room watching the rest of Iron Man, Stiles couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore. Even when Scott and Alison got home he jumped out of his skin when she patted him on the shoulder, not realising they had walked in. Stiles kept thinking about what tomorrow would be like, meeting Derek Hale. He felt like he had to impress him but he didn't know why. No, surely it was just for Laura's sake, right? Laura meant a lot to Stiles and he knew that Derek meant a lot to Laura. So he definitely needed Derek to like him. But this was insane and he knew it. Getting someone to like Stiles was usually quite easy and he didn't have to think about it too much. But Derek Hale was a different matter all together. Derek didn't like people that much, and that meant Stiles had his work cut out. Stiles was very excited most of the time and couldn't tone his personality down to suite the grumpiness of Derek. So Stiles knew he was freaking out a little, but he had every right to be. If Derek and Stiles didn't get on, it would hurt Laura and Stiles just couldn't hurt her. So tomorrow Stiles would put everything into getting along with Derek and wouldn't stop until he got a smile of his own out of Derek Hale.

**NOTES**

**So this is not editing by anyone else so I'm sorry for mistakes that will be found. I can't promise anything with this story – I don't know how long it's going to be or even the direction I will be taking it in. I lost all motivation to write a while back and I'm just starting to get it back so bear with me – this won't be an amazing fic, but I will try my best for you guys. **


End file.
